Creatures of The Night
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: Olivia has reached the end of her rope & is just about to end it all, when her world is turned upside down. After witnessing a vampire attack she is abducted & held captive. Liv soon learns she has been chosen for 'The Guardian.' There in her holding cell she is reunited with Elliot & the real adventure begins. Set during season 15 of SVU & season 5 of True Blood.


Author's Note: Okay guys, this one is WAAAAY different than anything I have ever written before. The idea came from a post/conversation from melorgitay on twitter. And somewhere in my crazy brain the idea for an SVU/True Blood cross over was spawned. At this point, I am still not exactly sure where I will be going with this or what characters from either show will make an appearance. This is set after the whole Lewis ordeal for SVU (Liv is still struggling with the mess he made of her) and around season 5 of True Blood during right after Roman Zimojic was killed. This is an Elliot/Olivia based story, but there probably won't be much else SVU. There will however, be plenty of everything that makes True Blood so freaking hot! I definitely see the majority of our True Blood main and supporting cast (Sookie, Bill, Jessica, Eric, Pam, Tara, Jason, Lafayette, Sam and many of the crazy crew from Season 5) showing up. I know this is pretty out there, I am just curious as to if a story like this will take off. Let me know what you think!

Creatures of The Night

(Chapter One: Silent Night)

Olivia paced the sidewalk in front of the Catholic Church she hadn't attended since child hood. It won't be long now, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back drawing in a deep breath. She could feel the icy cold sting of snowflakes as they hit her cheeks. This was a feeling that took her back to a happier time, this was something she wanted to remember.

She opened her eyes once more as the sounds of a caroler's chorus began to flood the street. It was nearing midnight and Christmas morning would be here soon. But not for her. There was nothing in her life worth being joyous about anymore.

Clearing her throat, she climbed the stairs and entered the large building. It wasn't as big as she had remembered. But things often look much larger and more wondrous to a little girl, than a grown woman. She passed a few people praying as she made her way toward the front of the room, kneeling, she closed her eyes in prayer.

In the right hand pocket of her coat, Olivia held the rosary beads that were given to her as a gift after making her first communion. In the left, her service weapon. She opened her eyes as tears began to slide down her face. She tangled her fingers in the beads as she stared straight ahead, focusing on the stained glass mural across the room. Blinking her heavy eyes she wrapped her left hand around the cold metal of the gun in her pocket.

She gulped and swallowed hard, then pulled the gun out to stare at it. Not just yet, she thought tucking it away for another time, there were a few things she still needed to do. Standing, she moved slowly across the room and lit a candle.

"Can I help you, my child?"

A kind and familiar voice asked from behind her.

"No one can help me now," she whispered without turning around.

"Prayer helps. It is always good to know someone is listening."

She knew this was his way of suggesting she join him for a confession.

"Nobody listens to me. I just wanted to visit this place one last time."

"You are always welcome here. This is a good place to come when you are lost and can't find your way."

"I am definitely lost," she said softly wiping tear from her cheek.

"This is also a good place to be found," he whispered.

"I have to go," she said standing to move toward the door.

"There is no shame in asking for help, Olivia," he said and she stopped in her tracks.

"How do you…"

"You look exactly the same as you did back then," he replied as she turned to face him for the first time in years. "But the light is gone from your eyes. I know you are in pain. I can sit with you if you'd like. We don't even have to talk."

She drew another deep breath and stepped closer to him.

"I have followed you over the years, through newspaper articles. You have done many wonderful things and helped many, many people through things very similar to what you are going through right now."

"You don't know what I'm going through."

"I know enough."

Her eyes fixed on his, grayish blue and showing his age.

"How do you do it, Father? How do you sit here, day in and day out and hear the things people are going through and….and know there is nothing you can do to help them?"

"But there is. The help that I offer, prayer, it does more than you think. You are lost, Olivia. But I can help you find yourself again. Pray with me."

"It's too late for that," she replied shaking her head as she made her way outside once more.

The winter air burned her lungs with every breath she took. Her legs began to feel wobbly underneath her and her eyes were so tired. Any minute now.

Olivia turned the corner and crossed the street a few blocks down, she decided to cut through the park. The city was still and fairly quiet, she thought looking around her to notice a homeless man digging through a garbage can in search of food.

"Here," she called out offering him the cash from her wallet. "It isn't much, but it will help you more than it will help me."

The elderly man with a dirty face smiled at her as he reached for the money.

"God bless you," he said and she could see the tears of shame welling in his eyes.

"The hospital waiting rooms are crowded tonight," she said. "There was a big wreck across town, several cars were involved. If you sit in the back you will have a safe and warm place to sleep for a few hours. And the one down the block puts out free coffee. You'll die out here," she said shifting her attention to a man covered in newspapers sleeping on a nearby bench.

He smiled once more and gave her a nod, then turned and made his way back to the bench to wake his friend. Olivia could feel her heart pounding as she shivered from the breeze. Any minute now.

She laid down on the bench and felt herself beginning to nod off. Closing her eyes, she waited for her last breath….any second now. Suddenly something forced her to open her eyes.

Staring out across the park, she her eyes focused on a strange form. Raising her head she tried to figure out what exactly it was, but she had never seen anything like this before.

She stood and walked closer, into the shadows. But as she approached the form split into two and then three.

Olivia rubbed her head as she watched the moonlight dance through the trees. It must be the pills she took, she thought to herself, making her mind see things that weren't really in front of her eyes. She walked slowly closer to the shapes in the dark.

As she approached what appeared to be a man, raised his head to stare at her. Olivia gasped. His face was covered in blood and he had been feeding on the body a second man, lying dead on the ground at her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked pulling the gun from her pocket and taking aim at him.

The man tilted his head and stared at her with evil in his eyes. Making a hissing sound he stood to step toward her. As he did, his sharp fangs seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"What the fuck?" she gasped backing away from him and directly into his female companion who was now standing behind her.

She screamed as the woman grabbed her. Olivia panted as the woman grabbed a fist full of her hair and used it to jerk her head to one side, exposing her neck. Olivia's eyes widened in fear as the woman's fanges appeared.

"I don't fucking think so," Liv snarled placing her gun under the woman's chin and pulling the trigger.

One loud bang and bloody chunks of vampire bitch splattered all over the place. Flipping around, Olivia fired two shots into the chest of the male assailant as he made his way toward her. She gasped to catch her breath as the man fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled.

Then suddenly the man sat up and started to climb to his feet.

"Oh shit," Olivia breathed watching as the female began to move as well.

She turned and took off running. Nowhere, anywhere but here.

Olivia had only managed to run a few hundred yards when someone grabbed her, knocking her off her feet. Scrambling to her feet once more she raised her eyes and stood face to face with the woman she had shot.

"What the hell are you on?" she mumbled fumbling for her gun once more.

The woman hissed and grabbed her once more, this time sinking tipping Olivia's head back and sinking sharp fangs into the left side of her neck.

Liv struggled and tried to scream. But all she could hear, was the gurgling sound of her choking on her own blood.

"Stop!" a woman's voice boomed.

And Olivia fell to the ground at the attackers released her.

"I said capture her, not drain her! You've had your fun! We need her alive."

Panting and governing one of the gushing wounds in her neck, Olivia looked up at the woman.

"I honestly have no idea what he sees in you," she said kneeling to stare Olivia in the eyes. "Stupid humans and their stupid feelings."

The woman stood and turned to walk away from Olivia.

"Get her and let's go! I hate this God forsaken city."

As Olivia stood the man grabbed her by the arm. When she resisted, the female attacker punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.


End file.
